1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the unique effects and characteristics of a physical mixture of quaternary ammonium compounds and tertiary amine salts of long-chain acids in varying concentrations in hair and skin conditioner formulations. The concentrations are based on weight-to-weight ratios of 60/40 to 90/10 respectively. These varied physical mixtures are particularly useful in hair and skin conditioner formulations. They have self-emulsifying and self-dispersing properties, surfactant properties, lubricating, anti-static properties, and film forming properties, anti-tangle properties.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is a 60/40 weight-to-weight ratio of the quaternary ammonium compound/tertiary amine salts of long-chain acids where the quaternary ammonium compound has the following structure: ##STR1## Where: ##STR2## R.sub.2 =R.sub.21 =CH.sub.3 --; R.sub.3 =R.sub.31 =C.sub.2 H.sub.5 -- and the tertiary amine salts of long-chain acids has the following structure: ##STR3## Where: R.sub.4 =C.sub.12 H.sub.25 --; R.sub.5 =R.sub.6 =Ch.sub.3 --; ##STR4## Where p+q=14.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Quaternary ammonium compounds and tertiary amine salts of long-chain acid compounds are well known products in the chemical literature.
The use of quaternary ammonium compounds has been extensive in hair rinse formulations. A recent literature search does not disclose the use of tertiary amine salts of long-chain acid compounds in any hair rinse formulations.
The use of quaternary ammonium compounds in conjunction with tertiary amine salts of long-chain acid compounds was not found in any search involving such a combination for use in skin and hair conditioner formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 30,874 to Dasher et al. describes the use of quaternary ammonium compounds in the pretreatment of hair before useing an anionic shampoo.
Hair cream rinse formulations containing quaternary ammonium salts have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,461 by Bailey et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,243 by Feinland et al. describes a composition for lightening hair using a quaternary amine.
Liquid hair rinse containing a quaternary ammonium salt and a synthetic secondary alcohol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,369 by Watanabe et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,289 by Eckhardt deals with the use of diester/amine adducts and quaternary ammonium salts as after-rinse softeners and after-shampoo hair conditioners.
A hair conditioning article and its use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,195 by Bolich et al.
The use of quaternary ammonium compounds in hair conditioner formulations is known in the art. Their blend with tertiary amine salts of long-chaim acid compounds and their blend in varying ratios introduces uniqueness in properties and uses in this invention.